There has been known a printing apparatus in which a job log storing information accompanying a print job and a log image storing print images are generated in response to execution of the print job. Also, there has been known a technology for using a memory of a printing apparatus or a server which performs communication connection with a printing apparatus as a storage destination for job logs or log images.
For example, related-art discloses a technology for generating a job log including a job ID and an apparatus ID and a log image related to print images after execution of a print job, and transmitting the log image to a server before printing and transmitting the job log to the server after the printing.
However, the above described technology according to the related art has the following problem. That is, the log image is transmitted to a storage device for logs before the printing. For this reason, there is a fear that an amount of data being communicated is large each time a print job is performed and thereby causing network load.